Never Forget
by Mhaga81
Summary: After coming back from the island Kate can't get over leaving Sawyer behind, when finally reunited tragaty soon strikes and Jack must help pick up the pieces. This is my first story, the beginning is a bit slow but it will pick up so please stay with it.
1. Chapter 1

"Sawyer no! No!"

Kate heard over and over in her head as they began the press review, when it came for her turn Sun had to tug on her arm in order to break her from her trance. It had been four days since Sawyer had kissed her goodbye and jumped out of the plane in order to save everyone, to save her. Yet it felt like yesterday, and she couldn't get that moment out of her head. She could tell herself that she loved Jack, that he could be the one to fill Sawyer's place, but in the end it would only be a lie. No one could fill the place in her heart she still had for him, not even Jack.

"Kate, are you okay?" Jack asked as they exited the conference room, Kate could hear the worry in his voice, he genially cared for Kate and she could sense that.

"No Jack I'm not, I'm not okay at all." She knew it would hurt him that she was so upfront and bold in her answer, but she also knew that they had known each other long enough that he would know if she lied and said that everything was fine.

"Kate you did fine, I think they really bought it." Jack said, he knew she didn't mean the press but he didn't want to touch the subject.

"That's not what I was talking about Jack and you know it." Kate snapped back at him, she knew it made him uncomfortable to talk about Sawyer, and even though it made her feel the same way she couldn't help but feel angry that he touched on the subject then tried to pretend that he didn't.

"Kate I'm sorry about Sawyer, I know you need time_" Jack said before he was cut off by Kate "I don't need time Jack, I need Sawyer. God why do you do this? I see it in your face that you hate it when I say his name or how I feel about him, and yet you bring it up almost every time we talk." She said in a furry of rage, she had never been like this to Jack before.

"Kate I'm just trying to be a good friend." Jack explained, "I don't need you to be a good friend Jack, I need to keep the promise you made on the helicopter and find a way back to the island to get Sawyer." And with that said she walked away, nothing else was said, nothing else could be said.

* * *

"Kate are you okay?" Sun asked Kate as they sat drinking coffee in Kate's kitchen. Sun only came down once every couple of weeks, but the visits were becoming all too frequent now. Kate knew everyone was worried about her, so was she. But there was only one thing that would bring her out of her funk,

"I'm going back Sun, I'm going back to the island." Kate replied, a shocked look ran over Sun's face, "What? What do you mean your going back?" Sun's voice held the same large amount of shock that was displayed on her face.

"A couple days ago Ben called saying he finally found the island and I'm going back, we're going on a plane in a few days." Kate spat out frantically, she was so excited to finally be going back. Looking back at Sun she saw her expression change almost instantly from shock to worried when she mentioned Ben's name, she knew that no one at this point liked Ben let alone trusted him.

"Wait! What do you mean Ben called you saying _he_ found the island? I thought Jack was helping you?" Sun asked. Kate knew she would react like this. "It's been three months and Jack hasn't done a single thing, face it he doesn't care. So a couple weeks ago Ben showed up, I was about to call the police on him when he told me he could help me find the island." Kate tried to explain.

"But it's Ben, you know he's helping you for some other reason otherwise he would have just gone back to the island and not even tell you. Kate think about what you're about to do, if you go he may never let you come back." Sun grasp Kate's hand trying to reason with her. But Kate wouldn't have it, "I don't care, as long as I get Sawyer back I don't care. Look I didn't tell you so you could try to talk me out of it." Sun then only had one thing left she could say, "Then why did you tell me?"

"Because I have to go back and I need you to make sure Jack doesn't." Kate answered. "I know how Jack feels about me, he won't care that I went back for Sawyer. He'll only care that I went back and he's going to try to follow me and bring me back. It's the way he is, he needs something to fix." Kate sighed and made a grin on her face. Sun sat there for a few minutes thinking, what could she say? She herself couldn't tell her not to go, if there was a chance she could get Jin back she would. "Of course Kate, just try to come back." Kate closed her eyes; she looked at Sun with her compassioned filled eyes. She couldn't lie to her, "I'll try but if I go I'm not leaving without him Sun."

For the next few minutes they sat in silence, neither of them said anything, Sun and Kate both knew that they would most likely nevr see each other again.

* * *

Next chapter: See was Sawyer's been up to and what stops Kate from getting on the plane.


	2. Chapter 2

"That are boat" Sawyer asked Juliet, his tone filled with curiosity but his heart said something else. His heart hoped that she would say "No it's not James" that he was being silly and that everything was fine. He knew Kate was on the freighter he knew that if that was their boat that Kate was dead. His heart sank as Juliet replied "It was." Jack, Sun, Hurley, Sayid, and Kate were all dead.

As Sawyer and Juliet headed for camp they heard a familiar voice trying to calm everyone who had just seen the same flash of light they did just a few moments a go before they began walking. "Everything is fine, there is no need to panic, I'm going to fix this but in the mean time try to gather as much fruit as you can we're going to need to stock up." As Sawyer came closer to the camp he saw who he desperately did not want to see trying to play leader, John Locke.

"James and Juliet come with me with any luck we can fix this before we cause any damage." Locke said as he directed them into the forest. As they got deeper in the forest and further away from camp Sawyer knew something was up, "Hold up Hoss let's take a time out. You mind telling me what the hell we're walking through the middle of the jungle for?"

"I told you James, we're going to fix the island." John replied. "Well that sums it up don't it? We're walking through the jungle to fix the island, hate to break this to ya Johny Boy but you can't fix an island that don't need fixing." Sawyer replied, he was sick and tired of trudging off into the forest because of Locke's plan then getting a cryptic answer when he ask a simple question. Enough was enough; he didn't care what needed fixing at this point he want some damn answers.

"We don't have time for this James." Locke pleaded. Sawyer grabbed him arm and sternly said, "Yeah well you better make time, if you want me to help you "fix" the island then your going to have to tell me the hell why." Locke and Sawyer stared at each other for a few minute before Locke let out a heavy sigh and spoke, "That flash that happened a minute ago is not good and unless we stop it it's going to keep happening. Now I know you may not care about that or anything for that matter but if you ever hope to see Kate again then you better come with me."

Sawyer's eyes widened for a quick moment but then returned to normal as he remembered that Kate was dead, "In case you didn't see it while you we're at the beach our boat just blew up! Kate, Kate is dead. So if you think that for one minute__" Locke cut him off in a frantic to change his mind. And he made Sawyer think twice when he blurted out, "Kate isn't dead, none of them are. They we're in the helicopter when it exploded. They all made it off the island and back to the "real world" perfectly alive James."

Sawyer wasn't going to be made a fool of to serve John purpose, "And how in the hell do you know that? What a little bird tell you as it flew off to coo coo land?" He said with a smirk on his face. "No James Jacob did, now look please just come with me and there's a chance that we can fix the island." Sawyer took a step back for a second to get his head together, he just spent the last hour thinking that Kate was dead, spent the last hour feeling torn up inside, spent the last hour wishing he were dead to only to find out she was alive.

They had spent the last three day walking through the jungle; they were almost near the dharma bunkers at this point, about a half an hour from the place they were supposed to help John save they island when Sawyer nudged Juliet and whispered in her ear, "How far away is the sub from this well Johns bringing us to Juliet?" Juliet turned to look at Sawyer her face filled with confusion. But she kept cool, John already thought they we're being too compliant with his plan; there was no way they could alarm him. "About fifteen minutes walking. Why do you want to know James?" Juliet whispered to Sawyer. He waited until John turned back around before he answered, "Because as soon as we put Jack the Rabbit here done his damn hole I'm making a run for that sub. If there any chance that John going to do something to the island that keeps us here I ain't going to take it. I'm getting on that sub and leaving before I can't. You in?" Juliet waited a few minutes, she figured Sawyer was going back for Kate but just didn't want to say it. But she didn't care why he was doing it, "I'm in."

They waited until John told them to wait for him until he got back, but of course they never planned on waiting for him. As soon as he was down Sawyer and Juliet sprinted for the sub, they didn't know how much time they had but they weren't going to take any risks. They both wanted to get off this island before it was too late, maybe for their personal reason but they still had something in common. And as much as Sawyer didn't want to admit it to anyone he loved Kate, he did he loved her. And all he wanted to do at this point was she her again, "If you're alive Kate I'll give it up." He said to himself. He knew that giving "it" con-ning up would be hard, what could he say it was in his nature, but if there was any chance that Kate was alive now was his time to make a trade, her for "it". She was worth that much to him, although once again he would never admit it.

* * *

"All first class passengers for flight 169 to Indonesia please board at this time." The attendant announced, "This is it." Kate thought to herself she was going back, and in about an hour she'd be back on the island with Sawyer. Yet she hesitated as she rose from the bench in the terminal, what if she was making a huge mistake. Sawyer may not want her anymore, "This way Kate." Ben directed. Looking at him she saw that for boarding a plane that is going to crash he was too happy. But she did as directed; she didn't care about anything at this point. Not about her trial, her mother's funeral or anything for that matter. Just the fact that she would be back in Sawyer's arms soon. Five minute had passed; almost all the first class passengers were scanned and walking toward the plane. Kate was four passengers away from boarding herself, which was until she felt an almost gravitating pull and then a person behind her who leaned down and softly whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't do that Freckles, hear that plane food sucks."

Kate knew that soft southern voice all too well; she closed her eyes and turned around. Too afraid to open them in case it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she couldn't help herself and opened them. It's wasn't a lie or her mind playing tricks on her at all, right in front of Kate very own eyes stood the man she was about o get in a plane crash for, Sawyer.

* * *

Next Chapter: Sawyer and Kate try to have a normal life but are faced with danger when an old unexpected friend drops by in a fury over Sawyer's arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

Sawyer sat in the soft coral colored couch of Kate's living room very impatiently, unlike him Kate seemed to be a very slow reader and at this point all he wanted to know is if she like what he wrote. "Come on Freckles you got to give me something, I'm dying over here." Sawyer urged. Kate smiled and gave out a giggle as she replied, "Hold on James, god you're so impatient."

He'd been a con man almost his entire life; it was the only thing he knew how to do. But he had to try to be better than he was before, he had to keep the promise he made to himself, the promise that he would stop conning if Kate was alive and took him back. So what else could Sawyer, a man of many stories about his days as o con artist do? Write about them of course. Tell a story of a con man that had no feeling for anyone but himself that is until he met a girl who changed him. That's right in the last three months since he left the island and started living with Kate he had turned into an author, Sawyer at first couldn't believe it either. Not the fact that he liked writing about his days as a con man, but that he truthfully liked writing this book more than more than conning. Not having to be on the run made him feel relieved and at peace, and plus not having to be on the run meant he was with Kate.

As they sat while Kate finished reading the last paragraph of the final draft of his book, Sawyer couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. After a few minutes had passed Kate slid the story across the coffee table so that it was right in front of him, she took a deep breath and said, "Well Sawyer, it looks like you've got a best seller here." She smiled as she let out a cheerful laugh. Sawyer at that time let out a loud laugh as he clapped his hand and then yelled "Halleluiah!" Sawyer laughed for a few more moments before he looked at Kate and asked "You really liked it? I mean I wasn't sure if you would since unlike anyone who reads it knows that all of this is true." Kate stared at Sawyer in a loving gaze and answered in a very joyful tone, "Why wouldn't I? That was the old you, the part of you I never knew. I'm glad I got to know how you were back then. I wonder how much money you'll get once it's published; you know we'll need some extra money now." Sawyer stared at her with a puzzled look on his face, what did she mean? "What do you mean we'll need some extra cash now? You going on a vacation or something Freckles." He watched her as her face lit up with a smile as she took his hands in hers, she let out a quick giggle before saying, "No I'm not going anywhere, Sawyer I'm pregnant. You and I are gonna have a baby."

At first Sawyer didn't know what to say, but to Kate the smile and kiss he gave her said it all. She was so happy he was happy about the baby. But Sawyer found it stranger that he was actually, legitimately happy about having a baby. Kate was right when she said the man in his book was the old him, since the old him probably would have ran away when he heard this kind of news. But the new Sawyer just stood and took Kate in his arm holding her, sat she stood in his arms Kate whispered to Sawyer, "I'm so happy you're here Sawyer." Sawyer made a slight grin on his face as he whispered back "I'm happy you didn't get on that plane Freckles." They both smiled and just stayed as they were for the next five minutes, Sawyer would have kept holding her longer but the doorbell rang and Kate had to go answer it while he e-mailed the final draft of his book to his publisher.

As Kate walked down the hallway towards the door, wondering who it was. She nor Sawyer weren't expecting anyone, at least not until tomorrow when Juliet planned to come over for dinner along with Jack. Kate opened the door only to see a woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes standing on the other side, "Hello, can I help you?" Kate politely asked the woman. The woman made an awkward smile on her face as she asked, "Yeah I'm looking for Sawyer, I was told by his publisher that I could find him here. Is he home?" Kate waited for a moment before she asked the woman, "Who are you was he expecting you?" the woman bowed her head and let out a big sigh and replied, "I don't think he'd expecting me, I just really have to talk to him, it's about his daughter."

Anger swelled over Kate's entire body, daughter? Sawyer didn't have a daughter, at least not one that she knew about. "I'm sorry who are you?" Kate asked the woman frantically, "I'm Cassidy." The young woman replied. Cassidy? She had heard that name before, but where. And then she remembered she was one of the people Sawyer had conned, one of the people he had named in his book. "Look Sawyer's busy working right now but if you come back another time I think_" but she was cut off mid sentence as Cassidy pushed passed Kate as she stormed into the house, as she passed by her Kate could tell by the smell that she had been drinking and was most likely completely wasted.

* * *

Sawyer had moved from the kitchen and was now sitting on the couch searching stuff up on his laptop. As he was searching up nursery themes, of all things to search, he heard footsteps coming rapidly for the hallway. Thinking that it was Kate coming back from answering the door he yelled out, "Hey Freckles, what ya think about a jungle theme for the nursery? I know it seems a bit weird but it looks kinda cool…Freckles?" But Kate didn't answer, so he turned to see who was in the doorway of the living room. When he saw who it was he practically jumped off the couch, "Jungle theme? Sounds nice but it's not really Clementine's taste." Cassidy said an angry grin on her face; Sawyer didn't know what to do. He didn't even know she knew he was back, "What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you heard of a phone?" Sawyer asked. If she knew where he lived Sawyer suspected that she also knew the phone number to the house. "Well I figured if I told you I was coming over you would go out somewhere until your girly told you I was gone. And I needed to talk to you, it's about Clementine." Cassidy answered him.

Sawyer stood frozen as he heard Clementine's name, his daughter. He had written her a letter almost every week even though Cassidy only asked that he write one, he even set up a bank account with a shit load of money in it. He wondered what else Cassidy could possibly want? From the smell of it she probably needed a ride home. But what could she possibly need in terms of Clementine? "What about Clementine? I set her up nice with that bank account, and I write her a damn letter every week. I mean what else do you want?" Cassidy looked at him in degust, "What else could I want? I want a day off every now and again from parenting, I want you to own up and be her dad. Or, or pay up for what you owe me." She said. Sawyer's mouth dropped as she said this, he couldn't believe it. Cassidy didn't care if he was a part of Clementine's life or not, she just wanted money.

"Pay up? I already paid up, I told you I set up a bank account with a shit load of money for her. Enough money to last that little girls whole life, so tell me what other paying up do you mean? Cause if its money you're after I already gave it to you." Sawyer spat back, no way was he gonna be conned by the whole "It's for your daughter." Trick, he was smarter than that. And besides how dare she track him down for cash he had already given her. "That money won't last her long Sawyer." Cassidy said angrily. "Won't last her or won't last you?" Sawyer said in a snarky tone. "Well it ain't like you're hurting Sawyer, surely a hundred bucks a week won't break your wallet." Cassidy argued, Sawyer wanted to be part of his daughter life, but he wasn't about to support how many habits Cassidy had. "This was Kate's house before I got here, her money not mine. And I don't know how much I'm gonna make off the book yet, so sorry sister I'm fresh out of money to support you right now. Now I have no problem watching Clementine but if it's money your after then you wasted a trip. Now I want you out of this house, now!" Sawyer said forcefully. Cassidy left as she was ordered, but that was now only one problem dealt with.

* * *

Cassidy was gone but one thing he wasn't sure about was how much she told Kate. Sawyer looked through the entire house before he found Kate in their bedroom sitting on the bed, waiting for him. As he entered the bedroom Kate lifted up her head, looked at him and asked, "Was she telling the truth? Do you have a daughter?" Sawyer saw her face; he could tell that she had been crying. He was in a lose lose situation, lie to her and she hate him, tell her the truth and risk hurting her more than he already did. "Yes Kate it's true, I have a daughter but it's not what you think. I didn't even know I had her before she was almost a year old, and even though I found out late I looked after her. I set up a bank account for her with a lot of money in it, and I write her a least one a week." Sawyer confessed, although he knew his honesty hurt her, he knew that if he had lied to her that Kate would never trust or forgive him ever again.

"I want the truth James, do you love her?" Kate asked firmly, Sawyer knew she was mad or upset with him Kate always called him James when she was. Even though the question was unexpected Sawyer knew the answer to the question, and it's wasn't an answer that was drilled into his head but one that he felt, "Kate I love my daughter, but in no way do I love Cassidy." He began to say, then he walked over to Kate took his hands in his like she had done minutes ago, looked straight into her eyes and said "Kate I'm with you. And as long as you don't kick me out I plan on staying here with you, and raise are baby with you." He kissed her on the forehead, he planned to move and kiss her on her mouth but just before he did Kate stopped him just for a moment to ask him to make a promise, "Promise me no more secrets like this." He kissed her on the lips and softly whispered into her ear, "No more secrets I promise." They laid on the bed kissing passionately for an hour, then continued to do what sawyer had started before, looking up baby stuff. They spent the entire day doing that, and to Sawyer and Kate this was perfect. And despite what had happened earlier with Cassidy the rest of the day didn't seem to be ruined.

* * *

Next Chapter: Will Kate's pregnancy change her friendships with Jack and Juliet. And is Cassidy done with Sawyer just yet?


End file.
